


Diakko Week 2020 Poetry Collection

by KatTheIndigoWolf



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/F, Free Verse, Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Love Poems, Outer Space, Poetry, Rain, The Grom (The Owl House)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheIndigoWolf/pseuds/KatTheIndigoWolf
Summary: A collection of seven poems based on the seven prompts of Diakko week.Day 1: Childhood FriendsDay 2: Cuddles/ Hand-HoldingDay 3: Rainy DayDay 4: AUDay 5: Hurt/ ComfortDay 6: Space/ StarsDay 7: Free Day
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Diakko week is finally here and I finally get to participate in it! I hope you guys enjoy these poems!

Childhood Friends

In the crowd

A sense of expectation

Two souls meet

As the magician casts her spell

One with red roaring eyes

Another with icy blue

Under the scar of the moon

Two souls bound together

By the magical thread of fate


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem number two! It's the shortest poem of the week

Cuddles and Hand Holding

Magic hands meet  
Red eyes meet blue  
Their secrets exchanged through whispers  
As their fingers dance through silky tresses  
The embers of a fire  
Warm in their embrace


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poem number 3, here we go! This one was the easiest one to write for me

Rainy Day

Rain is falling  
Night birds are calling  
Thunder crashes   
Rain splashes   
As she runs through the night

Splitter Splatter  
The rain doesn’t matter  
As she reaches the door  
Her heart can’t take it anymore  
As her lover greets her


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 here we go! Also this was the hardest poem for me to write, but I hope you all enjoy this Owl House AU

Grom (An Owl House AU)

Will you have this dance Akko?

I take your hand

As we dance in the moonlight

Slaying the beast

But you naïve girl

You ask who I wanted to accompany,

But little did you know

It was you


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another poem for you guys! I actually wrote this in my poetry class I took last year

Believing Heart

She found me on a bench

Frozen stiff like a statue

Covered in snow,

All alone 

Without an ounce of belief

And she brought me here

To this café 

Why she did

I do not know

“I believe in your believing heart,” she said

Those words wrapping around me like a quilt

Looking at me with those kind blue eyes

That suck me in like a rogue riptide

Across the table at which we sat

Her platinum blonde hair glowing like a halo

In the orange light

  
  


“That’s what makes you so special.”

Her words were like a welcoming fire

Warming me more than the cup of tea

That I gazed at my sullen reflection in,

It was a reflection that was lost and dark like the winter’s night

But the warmth of her words bring me back in

To that welcoming hearth

Her smile a soft glow 

Echoing the light of the café we were in

Maybe she is right after all

Maybe it was my believing heart 

That made me so special

Maybe I found it once again


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day six here we go!

A shooting star reigns over the night

As two goddesses dance

Watching over the mortal realm

They share a kiss

A lily sprouts

Folding over the earth

In a glowing cocoon 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the final chapter of the Diakko week poems. I hope you all enjoyed reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them 😊

Free Day

Falling into her blue eyes

Drowning in that crystal ocean

Her heart rises in her chest

Trying to reach out

To take her hand


End file.
